1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method of acquiring a depth image with a high accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
An accuracy of a depth image acquired from a depth camera employing a Time-of-Flight (TOF) scheme varies depending on an internal factor such as a camera frequency and an integration time, as well as an external factor such as materials or colors of an object.
In particular, an accuracy of an acquired depth image increases, as an integration time becomes longer. However, a maximum value of an integration time when an image is captured in real-time may be limited by a desired frame rate.